Fairly Odd Guidelines
by Uplifted
Summary: Ten years after her mother's death, Fujioka Haruhi is attending the prestigious Ouran Academy. But what awaits her in the old, unused Third Music Room? The King of the...Fairy Godparents? [FOPOHSHC Fusion]
1. Ten Years

Fairly Odd Guidelines

By Uplifted

Ten Years

'Mom…it's been ten years since the accident. I've been accepted to the Ouran High School. You know, the rich kid school? Yeah, I've been going there for a week now. I'm studying very hard, but the other day…' Fujioka Haruhi, first year student at Ouran Academy, paused in her daydreaming to take notes on her history lecture. Her rigorous schedule had been pushing away sleep, so her focus had wavered over the past few days. Even before school had officially commenced, she had been studying up late, worried over her abilities compared to the rich kids of the school.

Thankfully, they all seemed to think school was playtime, leaving her to step up to the plate, and earn her grades. She had a dream, after all, and that dream didn't include failure.

But what if she did? Running her hand through her recently shorn locks, she eyed the thick glasses on her desk with distaste. They were her grandfathers, so not exactly her prescription, but her contact lenses had been broken the day before school. What a coincidence, huh? And earlier that day, some brat in the neighborhood had stuck gum in her long hair.

Thus, the commoner attends the prestigious Ouran Academy; with only an old sweater as a uniform. Those yellow dresses were ugly anyway...

"Fujioka-san?" Called the instructor, waiting for his best student to wake up. Snapping out of her thoughts, she was instantly alert.

"Yes teacher?" She called, aware that her teachers, and even peers, didn't even try to get to know the apparently short nerdy "boy" that attended their school on a scholarship.

"Come up to the board, and write sentence 22."

"Yes, teacher."

And so on, and so forth, the day went by. Nine hours of time spent in that classroom, with the same people who so valued their appearances. Many students simply texted each other, or adjusted their make-up if they were female.

By the time school was over, all Haruhi wanted to do was sleep. But she still had her regular class work to complete, as well as her extra-curricular studies. But the four libraries the school held were crowded. Do these people ever study? She made her way around the school, and found herself in front of the Third Music Room. The door looked out of shape, dust thickly covered the hinges.

'I bet no one will be in here.'

Haruhi opened the door carefully, wincing at the harsh, clanging sound that erupted when the old wood was pushed. She glanced inside.

The room, probably once decadent, was tarnished and dust-covered. The cloying smell of roses lingered in the air, and a grand piano was hidden in one corner. Haruhi was bewildered. Why did this rich school, where lineage and prestige was so valued, have a run-down music room?

'But the First and Second Music room must be glorious…' Haruhi thought in disdain, running her hands through the moth-eaten plush velvet curtains. She sank into one chair, coughing and waving her arms as a cloud of lint surrounded her face.

"Damn rich bastards, letting a room like this go to waste…" She said, indignant anger lighting her eyes. She began to clean the room, her bag left forgotten in the corner, as dust and grime flew through the air. She hadn't been cleaning her home for ten years alone for nothing. Her skills came in handy, and an hours worth of work showed definite improvements.

"Ah," she sighed, running her hands through her sticky hair, giving her an older look; the dust that had lingered on her hands now coated her hair.

Suddenly, in the center of the room, there was a spreading of light. Starlight, or sunlight, seemed to fill the room until there was nothing left but light. Sparkles radiated away from this source, until Haruhi thought her eyesight would be permanently ruined from the show.

Blinking through tears at the onslaught, she cleared her vision to find six figures standing in front of her, all wearing tight black pants, and different shirts. Gossamer wings seemed to sprout from their backs, and a crown floated lazily over their heads.

"Welcome," they all said unanimously.

TBC


	2. Six for One

Fairly Odd Guidelines

By Uplifted

Six for One

Speechless at the sight of the winged beings, each the size of a large teddy bear, Fujioka Haruhi, pauper student who was enrolled in the prestigious Ouran Academy on a scholarship, backed away cautiously.

"This is a dream. It had to happen some time, I've overworked myself to the point of exhaustion, and now I'm dreaming of six little dwarves. Wasn't there supposed to be seven?" She muttered, falling to her knees at the odd sight in front of her.

They were in a line. On one side, it was a semi-taller figure with a no-nonsense look on his face, and short black hair. To his left, there was a younger looking red head with a devilish smirk. Then there was a calculating "cool" guy type, nonchalantly leaning to one side. On the far end, there was a cute, blonde child with a bunny in his hands, and to his right, a doppelganger of the smirking redhead. And in the middle of these figures was a blonde, handsome male that radiated light. His crown was true gold, and winked at her from what remained of the sparkles.

"Wh…What…What are you…?" She asked hesitantly, doubting her sanity as she talked to make-believe things.

"Fujioka Haruhi!" The light-haired leader sang out, one index pointed rudely in her face.

"Yes." She nodded, scooting away. "How did you know my name?"

"Poor Haru-chan!" cried the blonde bunny-toting thing, coming to fling his arms around her. His watery blue eyes were teary. "We're here to take care of you!"

"Wh…wha…?" She questioned, her ire gaining fast at the oddball behavior surrounding these beings.

"Mitsukuni. Come." Said the one with the short, spiky hair. Haruhi decided to call him "Spikes" in her mind. In any case, the bunny-carrier skipped happily into the arms of the winged thing, leaving the slightly dejected leader to commence with his monologue.

"All alone in the world!" A dramatic pose followed. "No one to lend a hand!" Another dramatic pose. "We are here to guide you on your path, you dejected child!" Tears welled in his eyes, his blonde hair askance, he made a climactic cut for a short, winged boy.

"Uh…child?" Haruhi questioned, leaning towards the beings. "I'm sixteen."

"Whaaaaaaaaa!" His voice and body spiraling into despair, the blonde boy slumped in on himself, rose petals falling from nothingness to cover him. 'Such an annoying person.'

"Uh….what exactly are you?" If this was a dream, Haruhi was going to cut to the chase. She had homework to finish, after all.

"I'm glad you asked!" Redeemed from his silent torture, the energetic blonde boy with the captivating violet eyes sprang into action, forcing each of the beings to the fold as he recited their names and attributes, as well as their accomplishments, worthy qualities, and annoying habits. All Haruhi gained from the babble were some of their names. So she quickly pointed at Glasses.

"Kyoya-thing?" She questioned, almost rudely, but her intentions were pure. With an ambiguous smile, the sly-looking boy grew until he was at least her height, and then taller. With various cries, the rest of the six followed his lead, growing to semi-normal heights, all except for the blonde one with the bunny, who was still very child-sized.

"We are your Fairy Godparents, Fujioka-san." Said the one known as Kyoya calmly, bringing out a small ledger. "According to our rules and bylaws as dictated from our ancestors, unhappy children are granted fairy(ies) until such a time that fairies are no longer believed in, or the child exposes their fairy godparent(s)." He closed the ledger with a snap and it poofed out of existence with a shower of sparkles. "Usually though, it's simply a pair," he continued, with an almost imperceptible glare at the blonde loud-mouth, "and usually…you aren't a teenager."

"Ah, but we see the faults in children! When was the last time we actually could converse with a high-school girl?" The two red-headed devils said slyly, and together.

"Wah..? You mean, Haru-chan's been all alone since the accident?" Mitsukuni said from atop the giant's (Spikes) shoulders, where he still perched.

Galvanized into action, the leader again came foremost into the confused teenager's vision.

"There is no excuse for it! Who is the cause of this?!" He cried, shaking Kyoya comically.

"Haruhi Fujioka was to be given a single Godparent; Tamaki, King of Fairies, at the age of ten. According to these records…she was never given one and continued with her life. Perhaps this over-sight is the reason this girl now has…six of the most prominent fairies in Fairy World doing her bidding?" the intelligent, monotonous fairy replied.

TBC

I don't own either Fairly Odd Parents, or Ouran High School Host Club. I have not read the manga, all I've seen is the anime, so forgive me if the characterization is wrong guys! As always, reviews are appreciated! Thanks to **Tsukiki, Rangerette**, and **Natsuya** for their kind reviews.


End file.
